Debt settlement, also known as debt arbitration, debt negotiation or credit settlement, is an approach to debt reduction in which the debtor and creditor agree on a reduced balance that will be regarded as payment in full. Agreement is typically reached in view of actions by a debt settlement service provider on behalf of a consumer. Consumers that are interested in debt settlement may contact such a debt settlement service provider, provide personal and financial information to the company, and request that the debt settlement service provider contact the consumer's creditors and work out a debt settlement. However, there are many consumers that may be eligible for some form of debt settlement, but are unaware that they qualify for the debt settlement. Accordingly, such consumers may never contact a debt settlement service and request debt settlement services.